


Destiny

by Kuroneko_43



Category: Kuroneko_43
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroneko_43/pseuds/Kuroneko_43
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Kudos: 5





	Destiny

接下来要做什么？面对这样的状况安惠真有些发慌，去墨西哥吗？对，就去墨西哥，一般那些家伙最后都去墨西哥。

安惠真蹲下身子在地上摸索，翻找到一把车钥匙，她跳上旁边的凯迪拉克，白色的漆身有些发灰，车子显得有些破烂。她不太熟练地找着钥匙孔，生硬地把钥匙转了一圈点火，汽车轰隆隆地发动，车身抖动起来，安惠真坐在驾驶座上身子也有些震颤，她深吸一口气强行压制体内的燥热，但也不忘替自己系好安全带。

汽车正式驶入高速之前，安惠真点燃一支香烟，尼古丁和薄荷的味道伴随阿肯色州午后的狂风与黄沙狠狠地灌进她的肺里，但她不甚在意，反而将车窗开得更大了些。她需要冷静，而速度可以让她忘却思考，脚下的油门不由踩得更用力了些。

前方道路笔直，愈往深处开去四周愈荒芜，零星的房屋从她的余光里飞速略过，道路上只有这一辆车行驶着，唯有几声虫鸣让她感知到生命的存在。仪表盘上显示车速110km/h，安惠真越开越平稳，心里获得片刻沉静。她不想去想接下来会发生什么，也难以应对接下来的状况，如果可以她只想永远在这条道路上机械地行驶着。

可惜老天不让她如愿，汽车油表指针渐渐滑向0的位置，“shit！”她懊恼地捶了一下方向盘，却感到前方有一阵光亮，她抬头望去，空气里似乎能嗅到一丝燃油的味道，她从未觉得燃油的味道如此令人振奋过。

她松开油门想让汽车速度慢下来，而汽车却像是失去了反应般继续飞驰着，她用力踩了几下刹车也毫无反应，慌忙间她拉了几下手刹，汽车仍在行驶着，丝毫没有要减速的意思。“该死的！”她既慌又躁，“这到底怎么回事？”她疯了一般边踩刹车边拉手刹。

丁辉人正在清洗她的大卡车，发现公路远处有辆汽车正飞速行驶过来，她眯了眯眼，不对，这辆车似乎停不下来了。

想也没想，她直接翻进卡车开了出去，将车尾狠狠向后一甩，安惠真见前面有辆卡车甩了过来，心里一动侧过方向盘让车身挤着卡车车厢擦了过去，汽车就这么停了下来。

丁辉人跳下卡车，巨大车身显得她的身形更加娇小，她走近安惠真打量着来人，安惠真此时还有些惊魂未定，略微喘着气“你的车坏了，需要修理。”不等对方回答她直接从车内拿出牵引绳给自己的卡车和这辆破烂套上，上车把破烂拖进了加油站。

丁辉人打开引擎盖细细检查着，安惠真看着丁辉人熟练的模样有些呆滞。

“你是什么人？”

“这儿的修理工。”

“嗯？！”眼前这个女生穿着宽大的黑色工装裤，上身随意套了件吊带背心，银白色短发因为燥热的天气用橡皮筋固定在一起，露出尖尖的下巴。安惠真想不到她竟然是这里的修理工。

“那你会加油吗？”安惠真有些疑惑，“我的汽车没油了。”

丁辉人像是听了个笑话般挑了挑眉，“当然会，这里就我一个人。”

“那……你帮我加下油吧。”安惠真有些迟疑，她还是不敢相信。

“不急”丁辉人在引擎盖里捣鼓着什么，“这车制动系统完全坏了，修车要紧。”

安惠真烦躁地抓了抓头发，“修车需要多长时间？”

丁辉人像是知道安惠真会这如此烦躁，“你很不凑巧，刚好缺了这辆车型的零件，得等上一阵。”

“不行！”安惠真下意识反驳，却见丁辉人紧紧盯着自己，“……我，我有要紧的事情。”

丁辉人不做声，只继续低头做着检查。

安惠真犹豫半晌,“如果我不修车——”

“不想活命的话你现在就可以走。”丁辉人头也不抬。

“我现在就要走！”安惠真想要一把推开丁辉人，却被丁辉人按住手腕，她没想到面前这个女生会有如此大的力气，好像受过什么训练一般，也许是常年修车的原因？奇异的感觉在她心里滑过。

安惠真在心里将这台破车诅咒了百万次，却也只能妥协，身体里的燥热愈加明显了，这让她更加烦躁无力，她掏出一根烟塞进嘴里准备点上。

“不想被烧死就最好滚远点。”

安惠真这才想起来这地方是个加油站，她窘迫地摸了摸鼻子走到一旁抽烟，却连手和嘴唇都在发抖。她努力张大嘴巴呼吸着，企图转移注意力，最后目光锁定在修车的丁辉人身上。锁骨、脖颈、手臂，身上有好几处纹身，紧身的吊带很好地勾勒出她的身体轮廓，阿肯色州刺眼的阳光让她清晰地看见丁辉人挺翘鼻尖上细密的汗水。

丁辉人走远打电话，她隐约听见她的声音：“对，一个，就一个，缺一个，尽快过来。”大概是在打电话让对方赶紧送零件过来，安惠真盯着丁辉人裸露的腰线这么想，嘴唇和手抖得更加厉害了。

“怎么办……”

“不管了——”

大脑还未决身体已经做出反应，她扔掉手中还未吸尽的烟走近丁辉人，“还要多久？”

“大概四十分钟吧”丁辉人望了望四周，“这个地方太偏僻，一时半会儿来不了。”

四十分钟，应该足够了，安惠真舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，“那么，帮我一个忙吧——”

安惠真话未说完径直拉了一把丁辉人，两人倒在汽车的后座，丁辉人将安惠真压在了身下，还未反应过来发生了什么，安惠真已经拉着自己的手朝她身上摸去。

“漂亮姐姐”安惠真的呼吸有些急促，她贴在丁辉人的耳侧，“上我……”

丁辉人感到身下的人体温明显变得滚烫，嘴唇和手都在轻微颤抖，她皱眉，“你磕药了？”

“别那么多废话”安惠真拉住丁辉人的手就往自己身下摸，“快点。”

身下这个连眉目都风情的女人的确诱人，眼眸里透着化不开的欲望，丁辉人不想推脱，更何况对方主动送上门来。她舔着安惠真的耳廓，听见对方难以抑制的叫声，手指已经摸到对方泛滥成灾的地方，轻轻松松便挤了进去，每动一下就听见对方带着渴求的绵软呻吟。

“姐姐，用力。”

嫌身下的人话太多，丁辉人覆上她的唇，手下却是更加快速全力发起了进攻。两人的神智都愈发不清晰，思绪越来越远，只剩下手里与嘴里的动作进行着。

安惠真的舌头伸进丁辉人的嘴里，两人进行一番潮湿又温暖的纠缠。汽车后座有些狭窄，丁辉人弯下身子把安惠真的腿抬起依靠前座的椅背支撑着，车门外有狂风灌入，可似乎连风都带了炽热的温度，两人的体温愈发滚烫，只有狠狠纠缠才能宣泄这份狂热。

丁辉人解开安惠真胸前的束缚，上面早已因情欲而布满热烈的汗珠，她俯身舔了上去，将欲与热一并吞下。

“嗯……姐姐”安惠真发出一声近似呢喃的呓语，丁辉人听得情动。

过了许久，安惠真体内的药效渐渐退去，方才那番情热与欲望也如梦一般飘渺散去，好像从未发生过，只有后座散乱的衣物才能证明刚才发生了什么。

“还有多久？”安惠真整理着衣服从车内走出来，再久一点她怕是耽搁不起了。

远处似乎有红光闪过，微弱的鸣笛声越来越近，安惠真敏锐地感到有些不对劲，她慌忙转身。

“别动！”手上被什么冰凉的东西拷住，说话的却是方才同她缠绵的人，安惠真心下一惊。

“马上就来了，别着急呀。”

着急也没用，她已经被手铐扣住了。

“犯罪嫌疑人呢，就一个吗？”警车上下来一位警察。

“对，就一个，原本担心有同伙，没想到只有一个”丁辉人对着这名警察解释状况。

原来刚才说的一个是这个意思，安惠真恨自己对眼前这个女生大意了。

“为什么杀人？”丁辉人抬起头问她。

“他给我下了药，想强奸我”事到如今安惠真也不想再做挣扎，她比了个鸣枪的手势，朝着自己指尖吹了口气，面上的微笑有些残酷“所以我像这样，砰——杀死了他。”

丁辉人微微一愣，随即笑道，“你做得很好，我勇敢的小姑娘。”

安惠真被毫不客气地押进警车，“进去！”那名警察用力推了她一把。

她也没有动怒，只对着窗外的丁辉人，“警察姐姐，我叫安惠真，记得我的名字。”

记得吗？她当然会记得，安、惠、真，在心里默念着，丁辉人朝那人勾起嘴角，目送她离开。


End file.
